Amor de niños
by ashleyjan99
Summary: Miku una niña de nueve años tiene una enfermedad que le impedia salir de casa pero eso cambio y ahora puede ir a la escuela donde conoce a sus nuevos amigos Rin y Len. Len se enamora de ella, pero Neru descubre que Miku no tiene mucho dinero y la mamá de Rin y Len le importaba mucho las clases sociales, ¿que hara si se entera del amor que tiene Len hacie la verde aqua? MikuXLen


(Miku POV)

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku tengo 9 años y hoy es mi primer día de escuela mi mamá me esta llevando a ella. Estoy muy emocionada, por fin termine mi tratamiento y podre ir a la escuela con más niños!, si estoy enferma, tengo una enfermedad incurable, pero ya me siento mejor, creo que podre vivir con ella. Porque ahora ya puedo ir a la escuela, estoy tan feliz, ya quiero hacer muchos amigos.  
Llegue a la escuela y entre al salón, había muchos niños y niñas ahí, yo estoy super emocionada, iba vestida con mi uniforme y peinada con mis dos coletas y también tenia un collar en forma de corazón que me había regalado mi abuelita hace mucho antes de morir, cuido mucho este collar.

"buenos días alumnos, ella es una nueva alumna, por favor háganla sentir como en casa" dijo la maestra sonriendo.

"si maestra Meiko" dijeron todos en coro.

(Len POV)

Mire a la niña nueva es hermosa, su cabello largo verde aqua sostenido en dos coletas y sus ojos verde aqua igual de hermosos que ella. No podía dejar de mirarla.

"siéntate ahí, alado de Len" dijo la maestra Meiko refiriéndose a la verde aqua.

"¡claro!" dijo alegremente la verde aqua

Ella se sento alado mio, me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola me llamo Miku y tu?" dijo miku aun con un tono muy alegre.

"yo me llamo Len" dije yo un poco sonrojado solo por verla sonreir ¿Por qué?

"lindo nombre me gustaría que fueramos amigos" dijo ella

"c-claro" dije, ella solo sonrio y la maestra empezó con la clase asi que ella volteo hacia la maestra cosa que yo no hize porque no quería dejar de verla estaba soñando despierto hasta que sentí un codazo de parte de mi hermana Rin.

"Len pon atención, ¿Por qué miras tanto esa niña? ¿te gusta?" dijo ella provocando que yo me sonrojara mucho

.  
"C-claro que no, la acabo de conocer" dije nervioso.

"aww amor a primera vista" dijo ella muy emocionada.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dije sonrojado.

"jajajaja te gusta, te gusta" dijo Rin.

"Callate Rin te pueden escuchar" dije un poco molesto y nervioso.

"Miku y Len son novios, se besan lalalala" cantaba Rin en voz baja.

"¡Que te calles no quiero que te escuchen!" grite llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Tiene algún problema joven Kagamine?" pregunto la maestra.

"no ninguno" dije sonrojado, todos se reian de mi.

A la hora del recreo

(Miku POV)

"Mira niñita solo te digo que yo Akita Neru mando en esta escuela y mas te vale no meterte en mi camino si no quieres problemas" dijo Neru a la verde aqua.

"pero yo pensé que aquí mandaba la directora, no los alumnos" dijo riéndose la verde aqua dándole una mordida a su onigiri.

"Ya te dije que yo mando y te vamos a dar un regalo de bienvenida" dijo Neru dándome una patada que si me dolió mucho.

"auch si me dolio, pero cual regalo, se supone que los regalos son lindos" dije un poco adolorida ya que mi cuerpo es muy sensible asi que la patada me provoco un moretón, vi que la niña estaba apunto de darme un golpe en la cara cuando otra mano la detuvo.

"no te metas Rin o te golpearemos a ti también" dijo Neru

"¡Dejala en paz porque si no lo haces te voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara!" dijo una Rin muy molesta.

"que miedo" dijo sarcásticamente Neru.

Entonces vino Len me tomo de la mano y me alejo de ahí.

"aquí estaras mejor, es mejor alejarse de esa niña fea" dijo Len

"si es mala, mira me hizo un moretón" dije apuntando a mi pierna donde estaba el moretón para que Len pudiera verlo.

"¿ella te hizo eso?" dijo Len con un tono un poco molesto.

"si, pero ya no importa, mejor ve a defender a tu hermana y así podemos comer todos juntos y Len… ya puedes… soltar mi mano." Dije un poquito sonrojada.

"oh si, lo siento" dijo el soltando mi mano y agachando su cabeza, yo supuse que se puso triste, y no quería que estuviera triste porque es mi nuevo amigo así que tome su mano de nuevo y camine hacia donde estaba Rin.


End file.
